


Night Soup

by Tribs



Series: For All The Skein 'Twixt [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Scar-Picking, Short, Sign Language, Vague Mentions of past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribs/pseuds/Tribs
Summary: The Ambaxtoi Maor Ama take their skyships further into the fragment islands of the Skein than they’ll ever say.One particular venture brings unpleasant, hazy memories with it.





	Night Soup

[ For All The Skein Twixt has been moved to its own repository! I am keeping these old pages up, for now, like placeholders on a paper trail, but I am removing the contents of the works themselves because they've been updated. ]


End file.
